Irken PAK
The PAK is a backpack-like device that is grafted to the spine of every Irken upon their hatching. Serving as a secondary brain, the PAK contains all of an Irken's personality and statistics. It is never revealed what PAK stands for, or if it stands for anything at all other than a variation on "pack". Purpose The device contains all of the Irken's knowledge, effectively serving as a auxiliary brain, and it holds a great array of weapons and tools. It also contains the host's personality, charging cell, atmospheric processor, and a handy auto-reset that will 'reactivate' an Irken if they suffer a fatal injury (Plague of Babies). The Irken host's job is encoded into the PAK's programming, and can be changed instantly by a Control Brain (which can also delete all data in the PAK; such is known as deactivation). Importance Irkens can only survive 10 minutes without their PAK (explained fully in Ten Minutes to Doom, an unfinished episode); once it has been removed, a 'Lifeclock' appears in their mind's eye, counting down how much longer their body shell can last. The longer the Irken goes without it, the more incoherent and uncoordinated they become, and it seems to take a lot of willpower for them to muster up any strength or logic in their PAK-less state. Given the chance, if a PAK is separated from its host, it will soon begin to seek out another, though it will at first attempt to reconnect with its original Irken owner. If this fails, it will attach to the first being available, and will slowly begin to replace the new host's personality with that of the Irken's. However, if the host is not Irken, then they, too, will perish after ten minutes, but in this case after ten minutes with the PAK on. As well as containing the Irken's knowledge, the PAK also contains their memories, so Irkens would be unable to get amnesia if they receive head injury. Featured Tools The PAK can contain any of the following tools: *4 mechanical, spider-like legs which can be used as: **A quick and agile mode of transportation. Also ability to hold on to ceiling with spider legs. (Used in "Walk of Doom" when Zim escaped up the Stairs of the Bank.) **A laser cutter (used in various episodes by Zim and once by Tak) **A shield generator (Plague of Babies) **Sharp weapons *An audio and/or video communicator (Zim usually uses one to talk to GIR in distant places). This is the first function of the PAK used in the series, seen in The Nightmare Begins. *An ID and/or monetary transfer plug (seen in a flashback in Tak: The Hideous New Girl) *A portable container for any variety of personals. *A temporary levitation device, as demonstrated by Zim at the start of the episode Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain **Some Irkens, however, such as pilots and the Tallests, have levitators that can be used continuously. *A jet pack (as seen in the episode Planet Jackers) *An invisible bubble helmet used for space travel. *A binocular helmet that has Night Vision Goggles built in. *A small robotic arm extending from inside the PAK. See Also *Irken *Irken Biology *Irken Technology es:PAK Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Empire Category:Irken Society Category:Objects